Life In Leacy City:The Game
by cammyman32
Summary: A New Kid Has Moved To Leacy City,TUCOA,Along With His Parents,And He Starts To Notice It's Not Really Normal As It Seems,So Now He Must Protect Leacy City From Many Dangerous Things,Can He Protect The City? Or Get Done For?


_ _For a thousand years, the battle has been waged.__

_ _The tides of war is soon to change.__

_ _As news of a new kid, spread throughout the land.__

_**February,20,2014**_

_A MOOVN Van Had Just Came Into A Sunny Neighbourhood And Men Had Started To Move Packages Into A For Sold House._

_"Well I Think That's Everything" Said Maxden Placing A Box Of Bedroom Stuff Onto A Box Of Underwear._

_"We Did It Honey,Were Finally Moved In" Said Saron Also Hugging Maxden._

_"It's A New Begging For Us,Things Are Finally Going To be Good" Said Maxden._

_"But...Do You Think It Will Be Better For Him" Saron Said Also Looking Upstairs._

_"They Won't Look For Her Here,Let's Hope He Doesn't Attract Any Attention,Come On Let's See How He's Doing" Said Maxden._

_The Raiden Parents Then Go Up To Their Son's Bedroom._

_"Sweetie,You All Dressed?!" Asked Saron._

_"Yes Mom" Answered Alex._

_The Raiden Parents Then Walked Into The Room And Alex Was There Playing "War War C" On His "Xbox 360",Alex Was A 9 Year Old,Tanned Nevada American,With Blue Jeans,A Shirt That Says "32",And Had Brown Hair._

_"I Know It Is A Big Change For All Of Us,But Son Do You Remember Why We Moved To This Noisy,Big,Island,City!?" Asked Maxden._

_"Uh...Maybe!?" Answered Alex._

_"He Doesn't Remember" Whispered Maxden At Saron._

_" He Doesn't Remember At All" Whispered Saron At Maxden._

_"That's Good,That's Good That He Doesn't Remember" Whispered Maxden At Saron._

_"Uh,Sweetie We Want You To Have Lots Of Fun Here,Why Don't You Go Out And Make Some Friends" Suggested Saron._

_"Yeah,Go Outside And Play Son Like Normal Kids" Said Maxden._

_"We Got Money On The Kitchen Counter Sweetie,Just Get Back Before It Gets Dark" Said Saron._

_Then Alex's Parents Left And Alex Got Up And Thought Of Something._

_"_Why Did I Leave My Old Town "Rusty-vile",What Happened To "Rusty-vile",And Why I'm I Not In "Rusty-vile"" ___He Thought._

_Then He Went Downstairs,Got The Money,And Went Outside._

_"You'll Shall Die By My War Hammer,Teen Giant" Shouted A Boy._

_"Nuh Huh" Shouted A Teen._

_"By Banishing You To The Forest Realm" Shouted Back The Boy._

_"Nuh Huh,I Banished You First,Ah Ha,You Can't Hold Down Much Longer" Said Tucker Foley._

_"HELP!Somebody I Can't Hold Down Much Longer,HHEELLPP!" Said Butters._

_Tucker Foley Then Beat Up Butters,Alex Then Ran To His Aid,And Knocked Down Tucker._

_"HEY,That's Cheating,I'll Report This To My Parents" Said Tucker Before He Left._

_"Uh,Thanks Kid,I'd Didn't Realize He Had A Health Potion,My Names Is Butters The Mercafell,I'm A Paladin,I Live Right Next Door To You,We Should Be Friends" Thanked Butters._

_"Not A Problem" Replied Alex._

_"Now That Were Friends,You Should Speak With The Wizard King,He's Been Talking About Your Arrival,The Wizard Lives This Way,In The Green House,Over Their" Said Butters._

_Alex And Butters Then Walked To Cartman's House._

_"Hey Were You From!?" Asked Butters._

_"Manly Hills" Answered Alex._

_"Were Did You Live Before Moving Here!?" Asked Butters._

_"Rusty-Vile" Answered Alex._

_"Do You Like Pewout!?" Asked Butters._

_"It's Good" Answered Alex._

_"Why Are You Wearing Your Hair Like That!?" Asked Butters._

_"It's Just My Hair" Answered Alex._

_Butters Then Knocked On The Door And Cartman Opened It._

_"ALL HAIL THE GRAND WIZARD" Shouted Butters._

_"So You Are The New Kid,Your Coming Was For-Told By A Cold-Well Banker,I Am The Wizard King,But The Time For Talk Is Not Na,Let Me Show You My Kingdom" Introduced Eric Cartman._

_The Three Then Walked Through Eric Cartman's House Also Resulting In Cartman Making Eric Having A Argument With His Mom In The Progress._

_"Welcome To The Kingdom Of Tiny Town" Said Cartman._

_Cartman's Backyard Had A Castle,A Pirate Ship,And Several Stands._

_"The Armoury Is Tended By Clyde A 14 Level Warrior,Our Stables Are Kept By The Level 9 Ranger Scot Malkinson Who Also Has The Power Of Diabetes,The Grand Knight Pirates Ship Are Runed By The 6-10 Level Mage And Thief Kinder-Gardeners,Our Look-Out Towers Are Tended By Token A 16 Level Mage,Here Are Our Generals Stan A Level 22 Warrior And Kyle A Level 30 Jew,And Here's The Lovely And Breath-Taking Princess Kenny The Prettiest Maiden In All The Land And Don't Ask Why Kenny Wanted To Be A Chick If It's How She Seems To Be Rolling Right Now" Explained Cartman._

_"So Uh Cartman,Why Do You Want Me" Asked Alex._

_"Well New Kid,This Very Kingdom Is In Danger And You Have The Greatest Powers In Kid History,And I'm Going To Be Letting You Into My Kingdom I Know Your Really Excited,But First What Is Thy Name" Explained Cartman._

_"My Name Is Alex Faster Radien" Said Alex._

_"Very Well Alex Now You Shall Chose A Class Fighter/Warrior,Mage,Thief,Or Jew!?" Said Cartman._

_"I Chose...Thief" Said Alex._

_"OK That's A Really And Very Good Choice,Now Go And Visit The Weapon Shop And Procure A Weapon" Explained Cartman._

_Alex Then Went Up To Clyde Who Was Cleaning A Wooden Sword._

_"Would You Like To See My Where's Weirdly Traveller!?,Would You Like To Hear Tips And Rumours For Two Dollars!?,Or To Get Out!?" Welcomed Clyde._

_"Some Tips And Rumours Please" Said Alex Also Handing Over Two Dollars._

_"Don't Waste Your Money On Tips And Rumours" Said Clyde._

_"Thanks!?" Said Alex._

_"Your Welcome" Said Clyde._

_"Right Anyway,Do You Have Any Thief Weapons!?"" Asked Alex._

_"Sure Take What You Like" Answered Clyde._

_Alex Then Brought A "Rodger's Dagger" For Only "$2.35£" And Equipped It._

_"Ah I See You Procured A Weapon Nice,Now I Want You To Take Your New Weapon And For The Sake For The Kid's Saviour,Beat Up Clyde" Explained Cartman._

_"What!?" Said Clyde._

_"Come On Kid Kick Clyde's Butt" Said Cartman._

_"What Did I Do" Asked Clyde._

_"I'm The King Clyde,And The King Wants To Be Amused,Come On Alex Beat Him Up" Answered Cartman._

_Clyde Was Ready For Battle And So Was Alex._

_"I'm Going To Kick Your Butt" Shouted Clyde._

_"Clyde You Have To Wait Your Turn" Demanded Cartman._

_"That's Lame" Clyde Scolded._

_"Clyde Seriously,Were Doing It In The Middle Ages Clyde,I Know Its Lame Clyde,But That's How Were Freaking Doing It" Cartman Explained._

_"Cartman What Do I Do!?" Asked Alex._

_"OK Now,Alex When You Reach Your Enemy At The Last Micro-Second,Hit Him/Her As Hard As You Can" Instructed Cartman._

_"Here It Goes" Said Alex._

_Alex Hitted Clyde 3 Times._

_"Yeah That's What I'm Talking About,Now Clyde Is Wearing Armour Now I Want You To Hit Him As Hard As You Can" Instructed Hartman._

_"Here It Goes Again" Said Alex._

_Alex Then Hitted Clyde Really Hard So Much He Looked Like If His Nose Was Bleeding._

_"Oh I Think I See Blood,Now Alex I Want You To Block When Clyde Attacks,Clyde It's Your Turn For You To Attack,Alex Protect Your-Self" Instructed Cartman._

_"Prepare Your-Self" Warned Clyde._

_Clyde Went Up To Alex And He Blocked And Clyde Backed Up._

_"Nice Alex,Now It's Time For You To Use Your Heroic Powers It's Called Power Points Or PP For Short" Instructed Cartman._

_"Ha Ha PP" Joked Clyde_

_"IF YOU HAVE A BETTER NAME FOR IT CLYDE,JUST SAY IT,FREAKING BADDIE,Alex Use Your Heroic Powers To Make Clyde Pay For Insulting The King" Instructed Cartman._

_Alex Then Used Back-Stab On Clyde._

_"OK Alex Finish Him" Instructed Cartman._

_"What I Was Going Easy,Take This" Shouted Clyde Also Trying To Hurt Alex But He Blocked Him._

_Alex Used His Rodger's Dagger 2 Times And His Abilities 2 Times To Finish Clyde._

_"HAHAHA Dude That Was Awesome,You Were Like "BAM BAM" And Clyde Was Like "OH OH" HAHAHA,Oh OK Now Alex Please Come Inside And I'll Let You See My Relic" Said Cartman Also Walking Inside The War-Tent._

_Alex Also Went Inside And Saw It Was Really Well Built Also On One Side A Boy With Fudge Hair Was Working On Something._

_"Well Here It Is,The Reason Why Tiny Kids And Giant Teens Are Willing To Die,The Stick Of Truth,Just 2 Days Ago The Stick Was Stolen And We Took It Back,Our Kingdom Was Dyeing But Now It Thrives,Because Whoever Controls The Stick Controls The Universe,Now Lets Talk About Your Payment" Explained Cartman._

_"ALARM,ALARM" Shouted Butters Outside._

_"Someone Has Sounded The Alarm" Said Cartman_

_"ALARM,ALARM,ALARM,ALARM" Shouted Butters Also Coming Inside The War tent._

_"What Is It" Asked Cartman._

_"The Teens Are Attacking" Answered Butters._

_"OMG,Battle Stations" Shouted Cartman Running Out Of The War Tent With Alex,Butters,And The Boy With Fudge Hair._

_"Close The Gates Don't Let Them Through" Demanded Cartman._

_"Give Us The Stick Kids" Demanded Dash Baxter As He Was Arriving With His Jock Tropes._

_"Curse You Giant Teens,Come And Get It Clyde Protect The Stick Of Truth While We Defend The Fortress" Ordered Cartman._

_"I-I" Replied Clyde As He Went To Protect The Stick Of Truth._

_"I-I!?,Were Not Playing Pirates Clyde" Shouted Cartman._

_"Alex This Is Where You Can Prove Your-Self,Hold Down The Freaking Teens At All Costs" Commanded Cartman._

_Alex Then Agreed And Went Over To Butters Who Was Beaten Up By 2 Unnamed Jocks._

_Alex Then Used A 1 Back-Stab Attack On The 1st One And 2 Rodger's Dagger Attacks On The 2nd One._

_Alex Went Up Another Two Unnamed Jocks Who Were Beating Up Scot Malkinson._

_Alex Used Some Back-Stab Attacks On The Jocks And Some Rodger's Dagger Attacks On Them Also Finishing Them Off._

_Alex Then Went Up To Of Course Two Unnamed Jocks Who Were Beating Up Cartman's Cat._

_He Used Some 3 Back-Stab Attacks And 10 Rodger's Dagger Attacks On Them Also Finishing Them._

_"Oh Darn It,MOVE MOVE MOVE" Demanded Bash Baxter Also As He And His Jock Tropes Feld Back._

_"Yeah That's Right Better Luck Next Time,NANANANA We Still Control The Universe NANANANANA" Teased Cartman._

_"It's Gone" Reported Clyde._

_"What!?" Asked Cartman._

_"The Stick Of Truth The Teens Got t" Answered Clyde._

_There Was Silence But Cartman Spoke._

_"THAT WAS YOUR ONLY FREAKING JOB CLYDE!,TO PROTECT THE STICK OF FREAKING TRUTH!,CLYDE I HEAR BY BANISH YOU FROM SPACE AND TIME!" Shouted Cartman._

_"You Can't Do That" Clyde Protested._

_"Yeah I Can,And Now Your Lost In Time And Space" Scolded Cartman._

_"Yeah Go Home Clyde" Butters Added._

_Clyde Walked Away Angry And The Team Was Now Haven To Find Their Stick._

_"Alex Faster Raiden,Your Work Here Today Was Great,But We've Got A Bigger Problem Now,We Must Get Back The Stick" Said Cartman._

_"Our Best Workers Still Haven't Reported To Duty,My King" Added Token._

_"Yeah I Know,But Maybe The New Kid Can,Alex I Want You To Get My 10 Best Warriors Tweek,Craig,Ed,Edd,Eddy,Dipper,Mabel,Gumball,Darwin,And Anias,I'm Tex-ting Their Pictures To Your Message Log,But Beware The City Holds Many Dangers Like Teen Giants,Monsters,Fith Graders,Criminals,And The Homeless,Quickly Send My Warriors Here" Explained Cartman._

_Alex Then Went Out Into the Open World And Not Knowing What Was Going To Happen._


End file.
